Exchanging Love
by Satashi
Summary: Harry gives Ginny an exchange diary, and they share it and their secrets with each other.


A/N: Harry and Ginny are kinda out of character. I place this as being both about 18. Time changes a person, ya know? Well, this 'fic starts normally but later switches to just the pair's diary they share. Hope you enjoy it.

~~**~~

Ginny froze in her footsteps. Her family was waiting for her like always on platform nine and three quarters to pick her up from her last year at Hogwarts but had a visitor with them as well. Harry Potter. He was leaning against a pole with his hands in his pockets, scanning the crowd. When his eyes met hers, he smiled and kicked doff his perch and walked up to her.

"Hey ya, Gin." He greeted, taking her trolley from her and pushing it to her family. "Have a nice year?"

Exchanging Love

By:

Satashi

"Harry?" She asked, quickly taking a few steps to fall into place beside him. He had definitely grown in the last ten months she didn't see him. Harry had to be at least three inches taller than he was last time they met. Also his chest had broadened, and it looked like his muscles were now very well developed.

"Last time I checked, yes." He teased, smiling. 

"Why are you here?" By now her family spotted her as well and was walking to meet with the two.

"Well, if you just want me to leave…" He acted hurt, placing a hand on his chest and giving her an obviously fake look.

Ginny popped him on the arm lightly. "No, I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Hey, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a tight hug. "We missed you!"

"Missed you too, mum." Ginny replied before hugging the rest of her family. She got a surprise when Ron lifted her up in a hug. He too had gone through some kind of transformation. His arms were big and his chest felt like iron when she was pressed against it.

"We have something cool to show you." Harry grinned, glancing over at Ron, who gave him a smug look.

"Yeah, you'll flip out." Ron agreed.

"I think she'll _pass out_, myself."

Ginny turned to the female voice and gasped when she saw Hermione waving to her. "Hermione!" She hugged her best friend with a big smile. "I missed you so much!" Ginny finally let her out of the hug. "You have no idea how it was without a decent girl to talk to at Hogwarts! I wished we could have been together more."

Fred snickered, giving George a look that clearly read 'I told you so.'

~**~

"What's so cool that you have to show me?" Ginny asked, walking up the stairs behind the troublesome trio.

"It's your room." Ron said smugly.

"One of the cool things at least." Harry chimed in. He was carrying her trunk for her up the stairs.

"You'll love it." Hermione agreed.

Ginny was looking rather confused now. Just what was going on? Her answer was given to her when she opened the door to her room. Some how it was twice as big as it was before, and now had another bed across from hers. Her once pink walls were now cream with emerald green lining. Her bedspread was now a matching greed with gold trim, as well as her curtains. "Wha…?"

"Ron and Harry did it over the school year." Hermione told her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "I'm your new room mate. Hope you don't mind?"

"You kidding?" Ginny screeched, hugging her. "This is so cool!"

"See, Harry?" Ron asked, poking his ribs with his elbow. "Told you Ginny wanted this. If we had asked, it wouldn't have been nearly as spiffy. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed." He muttered, watching Ginny skip around her room and inspecting new things.

"That's not the best part, either." Hermione cooed, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the door. "Boys, to your room, please."

The guys smirked and turned around, heading out the door. Ginny was about to ask, but Hermione gave her a grin that told her to just wait for it. 

And she did.

Hermione lead Ginny down the hall and up another set of stairs that Ginny didn't remember being there before. At the top there was a small walkway that led to a single door with golden letters that read R.W. and H.P.

Ginny's eyes gave them a confused glance, but Harry opened the door and stepped in, followed by Ron. Ginny came in next and gasped. 

The room was practically _huge_. Ron's bed was on one side and another bed on the wall across from it. Random tings were thrown about, but still somehow had a clean look to it. Quidditch was everywhere as well. "Wow…" Ginny breathed. "This must of cost a fortune to expand your room like this."

"Not really." Mused Harry, sitting on the bed that wasn't Ron's. "I just used a little of my galleons at the bank to buy some wood and nails."

"And we did the rest." Ron added.

"They built it before remodeling your room." Hermione told her more clearly. "Harry is living here too now."

Ginny's world got brighter as her eyes went large. "Harry's… living … with _us_!?" If the two boys built the rooms, it at least explained how they got so muscular all of a sudden.

"That's how it is." Harry nodded. He was about to say something else, but a fiery redhead jumped into his arms and hugged him. 

"This is so cool!" She screeched, clinging to him like a spider monkey. It took her all of four seconds to yelp and dash back and hide behind Hermione, red in the face.

"Get used to it, Ginny." Ron smirked as Harry was thoroughly confused at the fast hug and the even faster retreat. "You'll be seeing a lot of him."

Ginny's face got even redder.

~**~

Harry knocked on Ginny's door later that night. A second passed before he heard her bid him come in. Slowly he opened the door and poked his head through. "Ginny?" He asked, looking for her. She came into his vision as she sat up from her bed. The candlelight in the room gave him a nice image of a blushing girl as she sat cross-legged on her sheets. 

She was wearing a large button-up dress shirt that she had stolen from him a few years back by accident. The sleeves were rolled up as to not cover her hands. As Harry started to walk into the room, she made an embarrassed display of buttoning the top few buttons. Harry smiled at her and motioned to the bed with his free hand. The other was carrying a small book. "May I?" He asked, getting a nod and another blush from the girl.

Harry sat in front of her and crossed his legs as well. He too was in his sleeping cloths, plus one shirt for both their sakes. Ginny had found out the hard way that he only wore pajama pants to sleep, or only boxers in the summer. Luckily for Ginny, or unluckily –depending on how you would look at it, It was still quite warm so Harry was wearing a pair of shorts instead of pants. This gave her a nice view of his well-toned muscles. If possible, her face got even redder when Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask if she was enjoying herself. She gave him a soft, embarrassed sound and looked into her lap.

"Anyway," Harry went on after she diverted her gaze. He, too, was having a hard time not looking at her. Since the shirt she wore was a dress shirt, it had an inverted 'v' shape to the bottom of it, as to make it easier to tuck in. This, however, also meant that while her legs were covered, it still teased him with random flashes of a red fabric that he clearly should not be looking at. The boy-who-lived cleared his throat and met her eyes, trying desperately not to look. "I have something for you."

"For me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Her blush was temporarily replaced by slight confusion.

"Well, for us actually." He admitted, finally showing her the book in his hand. The cover on the front was dark black with a dragon scale design on it. There was a silver dragon on the side of the book that opened, doubling as a latch. If one were to press down on the wing, the book would release the latch and allow the presser to open the book. There were also silver designs on all four corners.

The back of the book held a design of clouds with an angel on it. The corners held the same design, but in gold. The angel was sitting on one of the clouds playing a harp. Although no music was coming from the book, Ginny was sure it would be a beautiful song. After inspecting the book for a while, she finally asked the question that was bugging her. "So what is it?"

Harry gave her his trademark classic grin. "It's a diary." He told her simply. He was expecting her reaction, and wasn't disappointed. She dropped it instantly and scooted back on the bed a wee bit. "Don't worry, it won't bite." He assured the girl, picking it up and pressing the dragon wing so he could open it. "Hermione told me you wanted a new one, but was too afraid to use one. So I thought I'd get you, us, one that would be easy for you to write in." He opened the book. "You see, this is an exchange diary." At her confused look, he went on.

"It's a diary that two people share, usually a guy and a girl. The first page is mine." He showed her the first page in the book. It was completely black and held white words on it. "The next page is yours." Harry turned the page to show her a white page. "If you need more than one page, the book is enchanted to give it to you." With this, Harry turned back to his first page and wrote a little note at the bottom with a quill he snatched from Ginny's dresser. To her surprise, when he turned the page, it held another black page that allowed Harry to finish his note. When done, he sat the quill down and turned the page again to show her a white one for her. "Kinda neat, huh?"

Ginny was still a little confused. "But how are we both going to use it? If one of us is writing, and..."

Harry chuckled. "That's why it's called an _exchange_ diary, Gin." He winked. "I write in it one night, and I give it to you for the next night. We can write letters to each other, saying how our day was and everything. You see, it's kinda of like saying "Dear Ginny" instead of "Dear Diary." That way, it's easier to write down your thoughts. "

The sheer idea of writing Harry personally was overwhelming. Ginny was positive her blush had come back full force now. '_So we'll be reading each other's entrees._' Her mind thought happily, but a little scared. '_But if we do that, I won't be able to put down everything…_'

Harry seemed to read her mind. "This _is_ a book for personal thoughts." He continued on with his explanation, glad Hermione explained to him everything about the book before he went upstairs to Ginny's room. "If you have something you don't want anyone to know, move your finger across the line of words and say 'For mine eyes.' And the words will change colours. That way, you can see them just fine, but it's like they are not even there for me. They'll appear to be nothing more than a line drawn across the page. So we'll know that the other person wrote there and just didn't leave a page blank." Ginny giggled. She probably would turn two pages at once. It sounded like something she would do.

"Think you can do it?" He finally asked, holding his breath.

Ginny looked at the book between them and slowly reached for it. It was warm with magic, as was Riddle's journal. But the feeling was different. This held no side feeling of evil. It was warm with a kind love. A love between close friends, and maybe more. Slowly Ginny opened her eyes that she didn't remember closing, and smiled at Harry. "If you gave it to me…" She began slowly. "Then I'm sure no harm can come from it."

Harry smiled broadly and leaned forward to give her a hug, which she returned. When Harry started to pull back, Ginny found herself leaning forward a little more and pulling him tighter. At first, Harry was a little confused. After only a moment he realized what was going on and he rubbed her back in a small circle. She was obviously happy about being able to write in a diary again.

A soft feminine cough made the pair break apart rather quickly. Harry, being on the end of the bed, promptly fell off and landed on the floor with a thump. After opening his eyes, he saw Ginny's head peering over the bed and grinning down at him wickedly. He wouldn't live this down for a looooong time.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Hermione asked innocently, smiling at the pair. 

"Oh yes." Ginny replied sarcastically. "Harry was just about to ravish me."

Harry rubbed his head as he stood, giving Hermione a death glare for interrupting them. She knew he was up here. A glance at the clock, however, told him that he had been in Ginny's room for almost an hour. Obviously Hermione didn't expect that. She would be forgiven, if not a bit teased. "Sorry, Ginny." Harry commented, walking to the door. "I'll ravish you all night tomorrow, since we were interrupted tonight." He turned to wink at the redhead and then snuck out the door as Hermione stood frozen on the spot, eyes wide at their shameless flirting.

~**~

Ginny opened her diary for the night and turned to the first page, where Harry had written. Once again Ginny realized just how neat his handwriting was, like a girl's. She bit back a soft giggle so she wouldn't wake Hermione. She was sitting at her dresser with a small candle lighted next to her. A closer inspection of the diary revealed that each corner of the page held the same neat design that was on the front of the book. She smiled to herself and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

I'm glad you decided to start using a diary again. Hopefully it will get easier as time goes by. You know what? Last summer was the sixth time I came to the Burrow for a few weeks before school started. I've known everyone for six long years. Everyone but you. I still don't even know your middle name! How can I tease you without knowing, Gin? Well, my point is, I'd like to get to know you better. Sound fun? I hope so. Well, this is my first entry, so I guess I'll start off by telling you about my year while you were in school.

It started off bad enough. Living with the Dursleys is no fun time, let me tell you. Amazingly enough, however, since I can use magic any time I wish, I just simply started using it all the time. A week later I was kicked out of the house. I took the knight bus to the Burrow and your mum and dad gladly let me stay. They also said that Hermione was moving in! Naturally I said I would pay rent, but your dad would have none of that. Instead I offered to help expand your room for Hermione.

I tricked your dad doing that. I paid for the supplies needed. It's my way of paying rent even if he didn't want it. Boy he was mad! After a week, however, he calmed down and asked Ron to help me, which he already was. Ron and I didn't use magic for the most part. We wanted to 'buff up' as it's called. I think we did a good job (Ron can still literally bench-press me, though).

After fixing up your room, we added another for Ron and me. The twins helped out a little this time, seeing as how they would have a room to themselves now that Ron was 'moving out'. With two workers and two magic users, it went rather fast. We got done two days before you were to come home. It took us both of those days to move everything around and get the room looking more like home.

I saw you today at the platform. You've grown a little, did you know that? Your hair is also starting to get long. Did you stop cutting it a little each month? I like it long; you should grow it out some more. Well, you know what went on after that since we were together most of the day. I'm looking forward to hearing about you. Don't use ink when writing, okay?

Yours,

__

Harry J. Potter

P.S~ Did you know that sitting like that isn't healthy for guys? Nice red panties Gin. ^.~

Ginny blushed furiously at the small note he wrote after showing her how the pages worked. However, soon her thoughts traveled back to what he said before that. She smiled tenderly and ran a hand through her hair. It was getting a little longer, she noted. It went past her shoulders now. Picking up her quill, she thought about how to start. Just then it occurred to her that Harry had asked her not to use any ink when replying. Why was that? Testingly, she put her dry quill to the paper and moved it. Her eyes went wide as she saw a gold marking on the paper where her quill had moved. Then it occurred to her that Harry's words had been in white. There wasn't white ink that she knew about. She smiled at the gold mark and started her response.

__

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the diary, I really like it. I guess we can exchange it in the mornings after breakfast or something. That way the other person will have it all day incase something comes up that they want to put in before they forget. I did that a lot. Did you ever have a diary before, Harry? I wonder what the famous Harry Potter would write about? All the girls he has triumphed with? Ha ha, that's a good one, huh? You're too sweet and innocent for that, aren't you? You may not know me very well, Harry, but I –do- know you. You're a kind and sweet boy. Although you have this streak in you that would put any slytheran to shame. Honestly, Harry, sneaking out at night? Ron told me all sorts of stories you two have had! I hope to hear more from you.

Let's see… What did I do over the school year? Not much, actually. Ever since you left, it's been rather boring. No attacks, any pranks being pulled on other houses, any interesting Quidditch matches… You really left a mark at Hogwarts, you know? All the third years talked about you non-stop. The teachers seemed to miss you too. Well, Snape gave us a holiday to celebrate you not being there anymore, but that's not the point.

I don't know if Ron told you or not, but I'm thinking about playing some Quidditch. A seeker, like you. Everything else just seems to be difficult. I thought about how you caught the snitch in almost every game you played so I thought it would be easy. I was soooo wrong! How do you do it? Let me know the secret okay?

I've started to draw a lot recently as well. Want to see some of my pictures? They aren't very good, but Mum seems to think so. I sent her a few by owl while at school. I think she has one on the wall in her room. She's so weird. Oh well, I still love her. You know what? This isn't as hard as I thought it would be. At first I was worried about writing, but now it's just flowing out. I'm so happy I could just kiss you! Ack, I can't erase words!? Harry you little sneak, you better tell me how to erase things tomorrow so I won't embarrass myself! Talk to you tomorrow!

With love,

Virginia Rose Weasley. 

P.S~ They're not, they are a dark pink. It's the candle light. You naughty boy! Next time you come in my room, it better be in your boxers so I can glimpse at your underthigns too!

Ginny closed the book, pleased with herself. It was so much easier to write down words than actually speak them. It also felt good to get the words down on a sheet of paper. With a smile she blew out her candle.

~**~

Ginny smiled at Harry the next morning as she walked into his room to tell him breakfast was ready. He was sitting on his bed currently stretching out with a yawn. She tried to hold back a giggle, but found that she couldn't. Hearing eh sound, Harry paused in mid stretch and turned his head to whoever had produced such a cute noise. Seeing Ginny, he smiled and pulled the sheets to his chin. "Pervert." He accused with a grin.

Ginny blushed furiously, but managed to smack him upside the head with their diary. "Says the boy peeping at my panties." She smiled however and plopped the book on his bed and turned to leave. "Ron's already downstairs, you know. Better get a move on before he eats everything."

"Ooh, Green!"

Ginny pulled her nightshirt down and scurried out of the room, calling out how perverted he was.

~**~

Ginny blinked with surprise as she found her diary laying on her bed with a single red rose on it, freshly picked and already de-thorned.

__

A rose for a Rose,

Hey! Nice day today wasn't it? You're pretty good as seeker, you know? I'll help you whenever you want to, just ask. I'm not really busy during the days anymore. I'm thinking about getting a job. What do you think would be good for me? Maybe teaching DADA at Hogwarts? It would be nice to go there again. The only bad thing is being a teacher. Sitting at the teacher table and only showing people how to do stuff. Maybe I could be the Head of House for Gryffindor? That would be cool. Seeing everybody and such. Well, I wasn't very closer to everyone fifth year and down when I graduated, but I guess being with fellow Gryffendors would be a plus none the less. I remember my first year. I was scared out of my mind at how big the castle was. It'd be nice to help out people in that situation. Become a role model, you know? Yeah, I'd like that.

But anyway, what's this about barging in my room so early in the morning. Ever hear of knocking, Gin? What if I was buck-naked changing? I don't know who would die of blushing first, you or me. Well I don't really care, come right on in- I dare you. Just wait, you'll get so embarrassed one day you'll start to knock, I bet you five galleons it'll only take a week!

My boxers? You're nutters, Gin. If you wanna know, just ask. They are black today, like most everything else I have. You seem quite colourful yourself. Pink, green, what does tomorrow bring? Hehe, good thing nobody but us can read this book, I'd die if Ron heard that. Well anyway, I'm kind of tired so I'm going to cut it short tonight. See you tomorrow, Gin.

Yours,

A kind of embarrassed Harry

~**~

Dear Harry, 

Thanks for the rose! I love it! I'm going to let it bloom in a vase and then press it in a book. You're really sweet you know that? No wonder you had so many girls following you around. But I heard that some of them were mean to you. Is that true? Just give me their names and I'll hex them into next week for you.

I think your hormones are finally kicking in, Harry. Guess what? Hermione told me about the talk she had with you about "The Birds and the Bees" during your sixth year. You poor thing, I never thought about how nobody would of ever told you about that. No wonder Fred and George always made comments about how shiny your broom was with constant waxing! I bet your beat red right now aren't you Harry? I love it! You're blushing I know! Ginny Weasley is now taking her revenge for all the years you made me blush. Watch your back, Harry, I know where you live! Ha ha ha! But anyway, black boxers Harry? Sexy I must say. Are you blushing again? 

Yes, I think I'll take you up on the Quidditch training. Tomorrow sound good? I'm looking forward to it.

Five galleons, you say? Okay, Harry, you're on. Better hope you can get dressed before I barge in. 

I'm getting kind of sleepy. It's already past midnight. Yeah, I know, I should go to sleep earlier, everyone tells me that. Well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. G'night Harry.

Love,

A somewhat more determined and grown up Gin

~**~

Dear Gin,

I always thought Hermione was lying when she said you had an evil streak, but I guess she was right. It's nice knowing that you don't shy away from me now. You're really fun to talk to, and to tease! Now I know why everyone does it so much. I just hope you don't tease other guys like you do me. Yes, I was blushing when I read your last entry. You have no idea how embarrassing it was. Once we had a get together in our dorm and all the guys were talking about their girlfriends. Yeah, this was my sixth year by the way. Well, Neville said something about how a certain girl made him stay –up- at night, If we knew what he meant. I didn't. When I didn't laugh, Fred and George looked at me and asked if any girl did that to me. I told them that I stayed up late with Hermione one night doing potions homework. Now that I look back on it, I was an idiot wasn't I?

It was a running gag that I "Polished my broom" a lot. Well, it was true, I waxed my firebolt every week with the kit Hermione got me to take care of it. It wasn't until a month later when Hermione found out. She grabbed my hand and led me up to her room with a scarlet blush on her face. She sat me down on the bed and proceeded to tell me things about life that my Aunt and Uncle conveniently forgot to tell me. I was so embarrassed I couldn't talk to anyone for a week! Hermione's my best friend ever, I don't know what I would do without her. I can't even begin to imagine how embarrassing it was for her to do that. Remind me to thank her for putting herself out like that. 

But what's your edscuse, Ginny? I blame it on the teen magazines you always read. The ones with quizzes about guys and stuff. They are ruining your mind. You used to be such an innocent girl…… At least I think you were. Were you? Now that I think about it, you were really shy but always seemed to pick up on the jokes. Oh my god, you ARE evil aren't you!?

Yours,

A very scared Harry Potter

~**~

Dear Harry,

Yes. I am evil! Fear me!

I always wanted to say that at least once. But no, I'm not really. Growing up with so many brothers, I'm surprised I stayed innocent of the world for so long. I think my crush on you was the main reason. I know you know I had the biggest crush on you since forever so I won't even bother trying to hide it. Because of that, I didn't really bother myself to listen to the stories of other guys and stayed blissfully unaware of all the jokes going around. Then I got in my second year and WHAM! Suddenly I realize just what is so great about guys. They have the cutest little butts. Yours too ^.~

Don't tell anyone I said that.

Anyway, Today is the first day of seven that I didn't blush waking you up. I don't think I will either, I'm getting used to having you around. It's been really fun getting to know you more. Plus our little diary swap thing is so much fun! There is no way I could ever say the things I'm writing down. Hermione noticed that we were getting closer and she said that you were starting to flirt with me. Are you flirting with me, Harry James Potter? You're on the spot now, buster. Don't you dare lie to me or you'll be walking around without any socks. Yes, that is a threat.

With all my little girl innocent love,

Ginny

~**~

Gin,

You're scary. Very scary. You just hide behind that cute little mask of freckles don't you? I can't believe I'm writing this. Yes, I was flirting. Happy now?

Yours,

A very embarrassed Harry

~**~

Harry,

You're so cute. Can't write much, I have to wake up early and go to Hogsmeade with mum.

Love,

A very very happy Ginny.

~**~

Gin,

Kind of boring without you here. It's been 4 days since you started waking me up and you haven't blushed once. Well, there was that time you came in while I was putting on my jeans. That was pretty embarrassing, but you only smiled and winked. Now who's flirting, Ginny? ^.~

_Hermione won't leave me alone. She keeps saying that we dance around each other like crazy. Can you believe her? I can't. She's picking up every little thing like we're flirting! Like when we were holding hands taking a walk, or how we always sit next to each other, and now she's saying that we are writing each other 'dirty little notes' in our diary. Oh yes, gin, oh yes. Can you not feel my burning desires? Pheh, I think she reads too many of those smut romance novels. It's going to her brain. She also asked me about how I had my arm around you last night when we met in the living room. So what? I was there, you were there, and it was kinda cold. Does it matter it was like one in the morning? _

But anyway, are you busy next Saturday? Maybe wanna go to Hogsmeade with me? We can grab a bite to eat and stuff if you'd like.

I noticed we haven't really used this as a diary much lately, so I think I'll add in a few things today. Day started off pretty well. You woke me up as usual, and I had a good breakfast. I swear, your mum is trying to fatten me up! I already gained like three pounds, I swear!

Played Ron at chess after breakfast. Lost terribly. I think he cheats. Some kind of wand-less magic that makes people do bad moves…Yes, that's it. I'm on to you, Ron. Just you wait! 

But anyway, after that I rode around on my firebolt with Hermione, talking about some random things. That was when she started going in on me and you flirting. I swear, she asks me to take her flying and all she does is talk about my relationship with you. I love her -but dang, Hermione, let me have a moment of peace. Maybe I should try and hook her up with someone? Know anyone that would be interested? I know she just wants us to be happy and all, but I dunno… Let me rant for a sec to myself, okay?

Here there were several paragraphs that Ginny could not read

__

Ah, that feels better. Sorry, but I needed to vent some personal feelings to myself. Yeah, they were about you- but I'll let you ponder on them like the jerk that I am ^.~ I'll give you a hint, though. One line was about that really small shirt you wore with those jet-black panties. I know you don't wear much to sleep, but DAMN gin! I don't think I'll sleep for a week!

After lunch there was a para para music marathon on the wizarding network. I taught Ron a few moves and, surprisingly, her caught on really fast. We now can do all the dance moves to "nori nori nori" I had to explain to Ron what "Para para" music is, so I guess I'll put a little note here, just incase you don't know. It's really spiffy fast music, like the muggle techno. It has really wicked beats and sounds. It's for complex dance moves. Oh! I know! I'll take you down to Muggle London soon! They have an arcade there with "Dance Dance Revolution" there! You'll love it, Gin. Hermione and I went there a lot when I wasn't working on the house. She's really good. We should all go! Yeah, I'll start planning it out. I'll pay for everyone since it was my idea. You ever been to an arcade? Didn't think so. You can enjoy it with everyone else. Just don't embarrass me and Herms too bad, okay? ^.^

After dancing all day, Ron and I went down to the lake for a swim before it got too dark. You know what? It's starting to get a little cool. Fall should be here soon. You should join us one day, before it gets too cold.

Well, Dinner came around and since you and your mum were gone, I cooked for everyone. Ron helped out a bit. I did it the muggle way. I think food taste better if you put your heart into it. I don't think anyone's had what I cooked before, amazingly. I'd go into detail, but it's rather complicated. Hey, at least I learned –something- from staying with the Muggles for so long. Heh, never thought I'd hear myself say that.

After dinner Ron and me played a nice game of exploding snap. At least I won that. Now that I think about it, Ron hasn't beaten me much at all in that game. He's definitely a strategic person. You know what? If we didn't meet where we did, we might just hate each other! Scary thought isn't it? I wonder if he knew how complicated my life would be if he still would of came to me on the train.

You know what? I think he would have. I'm glad to have a friend like him.

And he has one heck of a cute sister! ~Flirt

Love,

A bored Harry Potter

P.S.~I think I just heard you come in. I'll give you the diary tonight. 

~**~

Hey Harry!

Thanks for the diary, I gotta lot to talk about tonight after reading all that! First off, I hope you like the present I got you. I know it's nothing fancy, but I thought you'd like them. Finger-less Dragon scale gloves are kind of rare, you know? Charlie has some too, but I like the black scales myself. Plus, the finger-less look suite you rather well. Style comes first in today's world, it does.

So it's been four days, has it? Three more and you'll owe me five galleons big boy! I –might- have been flirting with you when I caught you half-naked there. I think your green and gold boxers pulled my attention more than I had it on flirting, however. You have a nice stomach, did I ever tell you that? I think it's kinda cute how you have a 'six pack' now. I remember back when I first met you. Harry, you were so skinny! Still, you were cute, but I remember being able to feel your ribs when you held me in the chamber of secrets. I was worried for a while that the so-called 'family' you lived with was starving you or not! Know what else I noticed? Harry, you sure can pack away the food, you know? When you first came here you didn't eat all that much, but now even Ron is hard pressed to keep up with you.

As for Hermione, let the girl be. I don't mind it really. I do like it when you hold my hand. Taking walks is good too. Want to walk with me after the first snowfall? That would be so romantic! As for putting your arm around me that one time, why haven't you done it anymore since? It gets kind of lonely all by myself ~ Flirting too

Saturday? No, I'm free. You're asking me on a date? Wow! My first date. What should I wear? Ooh, I have the cutest little red flaming panty/bra set Hermione got me! Are you blushing? This is so much fun. Seriously, though, Yeah, I'd love to go with you.

Wow, Muggle London huh? Can't wait. I've only been their once before. Dad loves the muggle stuff but I've never really been all that good with it. What's an arcade? Remember that I've lived with a wizarding family all my life.

And you can dance? I remember the balls at school, you were kind of clumsy. No offence. I guess there is a big difference in fast and slow dancing, huh? I can't wait to see you dance. Ron too! Don't think you'll get me to dance in front of people, no way. Wait, Hermione went with you? Maybe I can get her to show me how to dance to this "para para" you keep talking about. Yeah, I'll do that.

You cooked? Merlin help us all.

You think I'm cute? * Blush Blush * You're a sweetie, Harry

What I did today, hmmmmm. Well, I shopped around for your present. Mainly it was just with mum. She bought a lot of things for the house and some more food. Some guy started hitting on me while we were having tea, but I told him that Harry Potter was my boyfriend and he quickly scurried off. Sorry to use your name like that, but this guy was trying to look down my shirt! I mean, come on!

Ack, I'm getting sleepy. Walking around all day will do it to you. Sorry again for calling you my boyfriend. Sweet dreams, hon.

Love you,

Ginny

~**~

Gin-Gin,

You called me your boyfriend? Wow, we haven't even gone out yet! You sure move fast don't you? Thanks for the gloves, I like them a lot. You didn't have to. I must admit, it's my first present I've ever gotten for no reason at all. I'll treasure them forever.

Love you,

Harry

~**~

Hare-Bear,

If you're going to call me a stupidly cute pet name, I get one for you too. Today was boring, other than the fast I caught you changing again. Cute Boxers. Zebra stripes. Very original, Harry. 

Love you,

Ginny

~**~

Cupcake,

Believe me, I can get rather stupid with pet names. I was with Ron when he had a girlfriend after all. Let's see, what did he call her? Muffin, Cupcake, Honey, Honey-pie, Sugar, love, luv, baby, sexy….. I think I'm gonna be sick. I had fun with you in Hogsmeade today. We should do it again sometime. And that kiss… wow.

Love you,

Harry

~**~

Harry,

No more pet names like that. It's getting scary. I think we're slacking off on the actual use of this diary. But then again, I like this as well. Ever notice how sometimes we swap twice in a day sometimes? I still can't say some of the things I write down. It's so much easier to write them! Do you think it's bad to be this shy, even around a close friend? And you're a good kisser too. We should try that again sometime. See? I could –never- say –that- to your face.

Love you lots,

Ginny

~**~

Gin,

Oh. My. God. Do you not lock the bathroom door!? I am SO sorry! If I'd known you was taking a bath I wouldn't of came in. I'm SO SORRY!

Love you,

A VERY embarrassed Harry

~**~

Harry,

Ha ha! Calm down! You poor boy. No, I don't lock the door because usually we all know the time someone usually takes a shower. It wasn't your fault. True, I'm kinda embarrassed, but I figure you're probably pacing your room right now wondering if I'll kill you for seeing me naked. That's enough punishment. Hermione seems to be getting quite a trip on this. She's –still- laughing. Humph. 

Anyway, don't worry about it. With the candlelight, I'm sure you didn't see much….did you? Tell me the truth now, Harry. I promise I won't be mad.

Still loving you, even if you're a peeping tom.

Ginny

~**~

Ginny,

I didn't see anything. 

Okay, maybe I did. Just a little.

Okay, I saw a lot.

Sod it all, You have a very beautiful body, Gin. You're like an angel. The only thing missing are the wings. I honestly mean that in the most non-perverted way possible. 

Gin, you're beautiful.

Loving you,

Harry

~**~

Harry,

I'm giggling a lot right now. Beautiful? You really mean it? I wanna kiss you again, you know that? You're such a sweetie. Just one question… You said you saw everything, right? Did… that include anything abnormal?

Loving you too,

Ginny

~**~

Ginny,

Yeah, I really meant it. You're lovely. Abnormal? No, I find it sexy you shave there.

Love from a very amused Harry

~**~

Harry!

Don't you dare tell a soul! It was my first time ever to do that. I read it in one of my teen magazines that guys like it. Obviously it's true, huh? Tell me, Harry, was you waxing your broom all that night? You was up late you know…

Love from a pleased Ginny

~**~

Ginny!

And –I'M- the pervert!? 

Love,

Harry

~**~

Harry,

Yup, I'm the girl, therefore I'm innocent. 

Hermione showed me some moves today while listening to the WWN. It's really fun to fast dance. Maybe I won't stink at it too bad after all. When are we going to go anyway? Also, did you apply for a job at Hogsmeade? I did too! Hogwarts can wait, huh? It'd be better to stay close to home, if you ask me. 

Thanks for helping me bake that cake for the twin's birthday, I could have never done it by myself. I hope you didn't mind me kissing you as a thanks. You sure didn't seem to mind at the time. Should I be flattered?

Love you, 

Ginny

Ginny,

The kiss was great. Hey, I was wondering something. Would you be my girlfriend?

Love you,

Harry

~**~

Harry,

I dunno… Ask me tonight? At the garden while the sun is setting.

Eternally yours,

Your love Ginny.

And she closed her diary and stood. The sun was setting. It was time to make her life complete. 

__

~~**~~

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Review if this 'fic touched your heart in any way. I take request so feel free to IM me ( Vejita98 )


End file.
